


山竹

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 囧疼我下次一定给写🤨卡囧我有一点上头🤨旧车重开不要骂我🤨我是个好女友。我男人生日我给他rua旦旦仔。我嫉妒他。我也想rua🤨





	山竹

山竹

 

 

香港挂起了十号风球。  
山竹造成的动静很大。

 

工作狂徐英浩被迫回家办公。  
门是自己用钥匙开的。

 

 

徐英浩和钱锟吵架了，整整冷战了一周。

在他们之间不存在可以从吵架吵到床上就能解决的问题。钱锟太讲道理了，而且敏感，联想能力很强，指不定等下就给他扣上别的罪名。平时是温温柔柔的人，发脾气的时候也不温不火，话不多说，每一个动作都刻意回避疏离，就像两个人在窗上贴满蛛网一样的胶带布阵，钱锟连胶带和剪刀都刻意准备两份。徐英浩没有办法。

 

徐英浩是个浪漫的人。  
绝对不做不带爱的爱。  
不然这叫什么做爱啊？  
那是没油没盐的性交。

 

所以结婚两年的两人，第一次不是因为一方工作繁忙或是身体不适为理由，整整一个月没做爱。

 

 

钱锟本来不是那种很矫情的人，被徐英浩宠过了头，突然就有了那种骄纵生成的脾气。

 

钱锟行动力迅速，生气的那天晚上就把自己的个人物品挪出了主卧，留徐英浩一个人在双人大床上孤独抱着小美人鱼抱枕。这心血来潮的太突然，收东西的时候徐英浩还处于深度睡眠。

 

生理需求和心理需求的压力让钱锟主动去示好。他知道只要自己服一下软，两个人就不会继续别扭下去。徐英浩几次服软都被他堵死无视，后来也不自讨没趣，陪着钱锟把冷战进行下去。

后悔，真的后悔。

 

钱锟躺在徐英浩的床上，一周前他们共躺的床上。  
外面穿着徐英浩两个月前给他买的深紫色风衣。  
里面。  
什么也没有。

 

白皙的脖子连着沟壑深浅明显的锁骨，再向下看见光裸皮肤的时候就变得可疑。钱锟紧张的时候忍不住吞咽口水，喉结一动一动让人忍不住多想。

黑紫色的外壳，糜烂的梅红色皮肉，湿软的一瓣一瓣。  
他就像只等待被揉开的山竹。

 

钱锟特意用精油泡了澡。头发吹了七分干，他记得徐英浩说过他头发半湿半干的样子很性感。在全身镜面前看清自己空穿风衣露出两只小腿，他还是忍不住红了耳尖。

山竹台风预警慢了一步，热带气旋发出的噪声让他狂躁得想要纠缠徐英浩的身体。

 

真烦。

 

钱锟窝在床上将近两个小时，困意都慢慢爬上眼皮，这时候他很烦徐英浩的不解风情。工作认真的男人很帅没错，但在这种时候就是暴殄天物不懂享受的狗屁男人。

 

他透过门缝瞧见一楼厅子没有灯亮，他更加笃定了徐英浩就是在书房。新谈的策划那么要紧，文件还有几十沓摞着。

 

大不了今晚不做。

 

暴雨砸在窗上的声音和酒混在一起让人上头。徐英浩以为钱锟已经睡了，摸着黑开了酒瓶。

 

以为白忙活一场的钱锟亮起了饭厅的灯，和徐英浩四目相对的时候他突然很慌。短暂发愣之后他下意识就是要往回跑，但是没系的风衣带子没有给他这个面子绊了他一跤。

 

风衣下摆在摔倒的姿势下被膝盖撑开，徐英浩看见裸露的大腿根，眼睛都要发直。

 

钱锟红着脸站起来还是想往楼上跑。喝了酒的徐英浩压低了嗓音堵在他耳朵边上吹气，他立马就站不住脚。

 

“怎么了旦旦？”  
“我看你好像很热……”

 

钱锟还没说什么话嘴唇就被堵死了。他不习惯的烈酒味直冲他的脑门，徐英浩的手解开胸前的纽扣，顺着领口伸去摸到硬挺的乳尖。

 

他被徐英浩抬起来架在酒桌上。大理石的冰凉在刮台风的午夜就更加过分，他的臀蹭到冰凉的桌沿时整个人都忍不住打战。

 

臀肉捂热的地方也流出一些透明的液体沾湿了风衣下摆。

 

乳尖被绸缎里布的细腻纤维刺激到渐渐挺立，充血状态下泛着情潮上涌的红。徐英浩用舌头和牙齿去刺激一边，另外一边也跟着肿起来。他很熟悉地碾捏着肉粒，钱锟自冷战以来第一次主动和他开了口。

 

能说出什么话来？

无非是被徐英浩用性的刺激逼出来的隐忍的呻吟。

正戏还没开始，钱锟就已经硬了个遍。

 

 

他拉住徐英浩摸在他背后的手，往前挪动了一下臀，没被屁股捂热的地方又让他打了个激灵。这个位置刚好够他伸出腿去勾徐英浩的腰，两个人的下身能贴得更近一些。

 

“英浩哥哥。”  
“这里…这里已经好了。”  
他拉着徐英浩的手往胯下探，手指擦过火热的大腿根。  
漂亮的手指沾了不少润滑剂和肠液的混合物。

 

真不简单。  
今天晚上可要把一个月的本做足才行。

 

徐英浩的西装裤把他刚勃起势头正猛烈的阴茎勒得很紧，就好像上了贞操带一样很让人难受。在这个时候自己伸手解裤腰带太没情趣了，他不动，等着钱锟过来动。

“不想要吗？”  
“自己动手，丰衣足食。”  
“中文是这么说的吧？”

 

徐英浩的中文咬字很准，钱锟到处炫耀徐英浩的中文功底，可这种时候听见母语钱锟就忍不住的更加羞耻。自己动手丰衣足食，这句话比什么骚话都更有吸引力。

 

钱锟下一步的动作更让徐英浩吃惊。在一起这么久，口交从来没有试过，他心疼钱锟，才不愿意让他受委屈。

 

钱锟脸对着他的裆口，下巴前倾，牙齿咬开了裤拉链。坏心眼地趁机用舌头舔了一下棉内裤的表层，唾液濡湿的一块让以勃起的性器官更加冲动。

他看见钱锟伸出一小截深红的舌，吞咽口水的时候僵着脖子，还不太习惯，又别扭又性感。

 

“你很想我啊？徐英浩？”比以前害羞的样子实在是进步太多。

 

裤子是怎么脱下来的一点都不重要，徐英浩俯下身去咬他的喉结，迎来一声一声的隐忍的喘。肉根有意无意地戳着钱锟硬了很久的。这种隔靴搔痒的感觉让人性欲大增。

 

徐英浩之后放过了喉结接着去啃他的乳尖，呼吸太近把周围的毛孔也变得紧绷，他腾出一只手去慰问饥渴的下半身，略过了阴茎头，略过了包裹海绵体的长柱。攥着包裹睾丸和附睾的阴囊，温热又纹理清晰的手掌脉络蹭着钱锟，发出黄色电影里永远也不会缺少的声音。

“啊…哈啊……嗯…呃啊……”

 

徐英浩很能忍，他这才把手伸向会阴，在凹陷的肌肤里放慢节奏抚摸，把钱锟的射精孔都逼出稀薄透明的前列腺液来。顺着那条缝再挤压，两根手指轻而易举被吞进去，洞穴周围沾着油脂物，还有不少是他体内自带流出来的分泌液。

 

像只破壳擦烂果肉的山竹。

又甜又软，又烂。

 

台风山竹带来的声响像个偷窥者不怀好意的脚步声。钱锟暴露的下体正对着窗帘没拉紧的空隙。夜晚发凉的空气让性爱更加紧张。

 

徐英浩掰好他的腿，这个姿势他们不常用。柔韧性不差的钱锟也觉得有些疼痛，徐英浩的肱二头肌抵着他大腿内侧，汗津津的，粘在一起。他调整腿部动作的时候徐英浩就把前段塞了进去。这一小段肉体就勾起他身体对性爱的回忆了。体内的皱褶剧烈收缩，当然带有钱锟主动的性质，绷紧了后头，压榨徐英浩的阴茎头。

 

“英浩…啊……”

 

“你好大……”

 

“旦旦。我们太久没做了。”  
“我才进去一点，都要被你夹射了。”

 

他装作下身不硬不急不慌不忙操的样子，刚爽到一点的肉棒就抽出，还慢条斯理地拆下耳钉，解下手表。看钱锟一脸“你快操进来”的表情，很享受。

 

“旦旦。”  
“我好爱你。”  
“我要操你了。”

 

徐英浩用中文咬得又准又慢，就是这种感觉，让钱锟欲罢不能。封建保守又容易害羞没错，可色字当头谁管脸皮还要不要了。

 

徐英浩是故意要激他，就想看他脸红耳热低头娇羞的样子。美国人的垃圾恶趣味。他现在穿得没羞没臊，胸前吻痕一排，性器硬到爆炸，肉穴不断出水还很空。

 

这个状态的钱锟没有羞耻，用力抓着徐英浩他一只手都抓不住的手臂，把怪兽往自己身上靠，徐英浩以为他要接吻，抿着嘴唇故意笑的很贱。可是钱锟抓出他的手指就往自己后穴塞，两根手指根本不是问题，后面的软肉自动吸附上来，根本不满足这个分量。

又紧又热，这种好东西不能浪费在手上才是。

 

然后钱锟冲着他耳朵吹了口气。

“英浩哥哥只有手指可以吗？”  
“不是说要操我吗？”

 

“那就…快点……”

 

“英浩哥哥……”

 

说完还不过瘾，舔了一下徐英浩的耳垂。  
这个月的羞耻怕都是用完了。

 

徐英浩再次把阴茎对准了那处，紧致收缩的洞像绵软的山竹肉，他这时候变成饥渴的人，插进去比刚才止渴似的进入前端更加粗暴，捣烂洁白的果肉，漏出甜腻的汁水。他不够解渴，粗长的阴茎几乎整个没入，撑满了钱锟的肉穴，不断摩擦翻出的穴肉，就像捣烂山竹果壳内部暗红的皮肉，淫秽色情又隐晦。

“嗯……啊哈…”

闷哼发出来还不到一秒钟，徐英浩就把人抱起来，准备直上楼梯回房间继续做爱。

 

钱锟不知道他的想法，突然的动作吓了他一跳。他抱紧徐英浩的脖子，半挂在身上的风衣露出整只肩膀，胸脯的起伏和闪动的细汗都像是在，

勾引徐英浩。

 

倒退上楼让钱锟很没有安全感。徐英浩的肉楔真卡在他的身体里随着他上楼的姿势浅浅地进出，他用力地夹紧，徐英浩受了刺激蹙紧眉头。

 

徐英浩挺了挺腰，直戳钱锟敏感的皱襞，身下人激灵了两下就要进入高潮，红着脸喘息不自觉地迎合送腰。

 

山竹肉要被捣烂了。

 

 

高潮的时候钱锟喊着徐英浩的名字，脚趾蜷缩，被抽插爽到的快感榨出浓稠的精液溅在徐英浩小腹上，射出白色的一片就像混着细碎果实的山竹汁。

 

徐英浩在他射过之后把他侧着翻过来操，偏左侧的G点被炙热的肉棒更加容易地顶到。钱锟在高潮余韵中又来了感觉。徐英浩射精前抽离肉穴，收紧钱锟的大腿，磨蹭着他的阴囊插入大腿根部，前端抵着敏感的会阴。变相腿交的快感让徐英浩把精液落在钱锟下体，又多又黏。

 

 

台风把窗户撞得更响，钱锟暖白的臀肉被揉搓得泛红。中间流甜腻汁水的洞还冒出着活塞运动带出的果肉。

 

 

山竹还会刮很久才会停下。  
漫长的夜晚还可以再吃很多次山竹肉。


End file.
